The present invention relates to a switching system constructed as a module and having at least one semiconductor switch for switching a load, particularly for operation of a setting member in control or automatic control devices.
Control or automatic control devices are frequently composed of individual modules which are in most cases developed as integrated circuits. One control device of particular interest herein is in the form of an electric circuit in an automobile for driving electric current in the inductive load presented by the coil of a fuel injector valve in an engine. For this purpose there are known, for instance, so-called driver modules in which one or more output stages for the switching of loads are present. In electronic systems for motor vehicles such driver modules are used, for instance, for switching injection valves, for tanker regeneration and for the return of the exhaust gas.
In control and automatic control devices which perform safety or exhaust-relevant functions, an extensive diagnosis of faults which might possibly occur is necessary. In order to support such a diagnosis, driver modules are known which, via a single connection, give off a common error report upon the occurrence of various faults or errors. Therefore, one cannot determine which error has occurred.